It's LOVE!
by mysecretisfatallygorgeous
Summary: Trunks has drifted away from everyone. In less then a week! What happened? Could it have to do with a certain someone's engagement? Marron's? YA RIGHT! Wanna know the real reason? Come closer, closer, closer, closer... *bonk* Dork, just read it.


Summary: Trunks has drifted away from everyone. In less then a week! What happened? Could it have to do with a certain someone's engagement? Marron's? YA RIGHT! Wanna know the REAL reason? Come closer, closer, closer, closer... *bonk* Dork, just read it.  
  
  
  
WOO! ...My dog is barking cause my brother is on the roof... damn it...  
  
  
  
Bulma sniffled, "I just don't know what's happened to Trunks..." she said into the phone. "Bulma, it'll be all right... and I know what your going through too..." said Videl.  
  
  
  
"Wha? Is something wrong?" asked Bulma.  
  
Videl shook her head, "It's my Pan."  
  
Bulma nodded solemnly, "What's happening to our children?" she mumbled. On the other end of the phone Videl began to tear up as well.  
  
Unknown to them, Bra was listening on the phone in the living room. She silently hung up the phone and marched up the stairs and into her room. "I'm gunna figure this out." she said.  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving." muttered Pan. Videl turned around in her chair, still on the phone, drying her tears quickly. "Where?" she asked.  
  
Pan shrugged her shoulders, "Where my feet take me."  
  
Pan walked out of the room, "Adios." she opened the front door and walked out. Videl sighed, "Pan left... again..."  
  
"I don't know where Trunks has been all afternoon." said Bulma. The two women sighed and continued on their conversation.  
  
  
  
Pan took off into the sky, "She's seemed sad lately... I wonder why?" she thought.  
  
  
  
Bra ran down her stairs and out the front door, 'If this is what it takes, I'm gunna have to spy on those two and see what they're up to.' she thought.  
  
Bra threw a capsule on the ground and hopped into the air car that appeared. She turned it on and took off into the sky, hoping to find them.  
  
  
  
Pan landed behind an old business and walked out between the two buildings. She appeared in a busy section of the town and started walking towards a food joint.  
  
'I hope he's here.' she thought.  
  
  
  
Bra drove slowly, looking in the crowded section for Trunks or Pan. ANY site of them. And she found who she was looking for. BOTH of them.  
  
"KISSING!?!?!?" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Pan pulled away from Trunks, "My mother was sad when I left." she said. "That's comforting to hear after you just kissed your girlfriend."  
  
Pan laughed, "No! It's just... she seemed really sad. I don't know. Maybe I was too tough with her."  
  
"Same here, my mother's the same way." said Trunks. He led them over to a table where food was already ordered. "Maybe we should tell everyone..." said Pan.  
  
Trunks sighed and they both started to eat their food, "I guess... it'll make out mom's happier." said Trunks. Pan nodded.  
  
They we're both disrupted from eating by a very loud shout. "WHAT in the WORLD we're you two DOING making out!?!??!?" Pan and Trunks cringed, "Whoops." Bra pulled up a chair and sat down next to them, "Answers!"  
  
"Uh... we're going out?" said Trunks in a questioning voice. Pan nodded, "Really!?" Bra sounded excited. The two nodded, "Oh my God that's great!!" she exclaimed, then remembered the whole reason she had come out to do this for.  
  
"This is what's making mom sad. And your mother too Pan." said Bra.  
  
"What? They don't even know..." said Trunks.  
  
"Of course not. But your RUDEness to them this past week is what is making them sad." said Bra.  
  
"Oooooooh." said Pan and Trunks in unison.  
  
"So, I say, we go and tell out parents." said Bra. Pan sighed, "We we're gunna tell them anyway." she said. Trunks nodded, "We'll this is great! Come on!"  
  
Trunks paid for the unfinished food, he picked Bra up and her and Trunks took off towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
When they got their Bulma was still on the phone with Videl, "Mom, ask Videl to come over here. It's important." said Bra. Bulma did so and Videl was over in 5 minutes.  
  
"What's this all about?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Well, first we're sorry for making you two sad... second is...me and Pan are going out." said Trunks. "REALLY!?!?" came the two mother's screams. Pan rubbed her ear, "Yes." Videl and Bulma hugged each other and went into the living room, plotting SOMEthing.  
  
"See? Aren't you glad you did that?" asked Bra.  
  
"...Ya, it was okay." said Pan. Trunks nodding along with her. The three Sayians walks into the living room where Videl and Bulma we're still chatting away. They sat down on the couch and started watching TV.  
  
A news report came on, saying something about a wedding... and a runaway Squid delivery truck.  
  
  
  
*nose twitches* Ahem... Uh...... was it uhm... *clears throat* okay?  
  
Review? 


End file.
